The Fool
|ja_kanji = |user = Iggy |namesake = The Fool (Tarot card) |type = Bound Stand |mangadebut = Chapter 183 'The Fool' Iggy and 'God Geb' N'Doul (1) |animedebut = Episode 51 'The Fool' Iggy and 'Geb' N'Doul (1) |seiyuu = |destpower = B |speed = C |range = D |durability = C |precision = D |potential = C }} |Za Fūru}} is the Stand of Iggy featured in Stardust Crusaders. Description The Fool does not have an actual psychic manifestation (i.e. it is not normally visible), but instead takes its form by manipulating sand and dust particles in the environment (and as such it is one of the few Stands truly visible to everyone, not only to Stand users). It is, for all purposes, simply bound to sand, being a construct of sand and dirt. However, because it is controlled by Iggy, it can take several different forms, depending on what Iggy wants. The main form it takes (and possibly its true appearance) is that of a mechanical quadruped creature, combined with something like a car chassis, with thick wheels for hind legs, and pawed mechanical front legs equipped with two cables each linking the paws to the body. Its head and face comprises a growling tribal mask with eight or nine feathers sticking from its head. According to JOJOVELLER, The Fool's design is a mix of a mammal-like beast and a car.JOJOVELLER This Stand represents the Tarot Card The Fool. Abilities As a Stand with a basic but versatile power, The Fool is described as the epitome of "the simplest way is the best way". Sand Manifestation The Fool manifests itself as a pile of sand that Iggy manipulates. Despite this sandy nature, The Fool is remarkably powerful. Much like Muhammad Avdol's Magician's Red, Iggy is free to manipulate the sand as he sees fit and the sand doesn't behave like normal sand being, immune to being soaked for instance or changing density to trap an object inside it. The Fool is only bound to the sand it manipulates, it cannot be harmed in any way (attacking it would just mean attacking a pile of dirt), and as such, Iggy cannot and will not be harmed if the Stand is attacked. *'Shape Shift': The Fool is able to take the shape of anything Iggy wants from living people (such as when Iggy tried to fool Vanilla Ice by mimicking DIO with The Fool)Chapter 241, The Mist of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice Part 4 to just objects that are useful to Iggy, for instance a gliderChapter 186, "The Fool" Iggy and "God Geb" N'Doul Part 4 or a protective dome of sandChapter 225, The Gatekeeper of Hell, Pet Shop Part 4, even changing the color of sand to fit the desired object. Gallery Manga= TheFool.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' Thefoolglider.jpg|The Fool's glider mode TheFool Tarot.png|Tarot card representing The Fool |-| Anime= thefoolnew.PNG|The Fool alongside its master, Iggy Fool slashes Pet Shop.png|The Fool successfully slashing Pet Shop TheFool Anime.png|The Fool's statistics as represented in the anime |-| Other= TheFoolOVA.png|Iggy and The Fool as seen in the OVA dwfmm9.gif|Iggy and The Fool in Heritage for the Future Fool.png|The Fool as seen All-Star Battle The fool.jpg|The Fool action figure TheFoolEoH.png|The Fool as seen in Eyes of Heaven References Site Navigation Category:Tarot-themed Stands Category:Part 3 Stands Category:Close Stands Category:Bound Stand